Thin Ice
|image= |released=November 28th 2007 |link=Nitrome.com Miniclip |Levels=20 |type=Main Game |genre=Action |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls= - For the Eskimo to skate (Eskimo will follow the mouse) |preq/seq=Indirect sequel: Frost Bite 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |special=Based on a game for Mattel's Intellivision }} Thin Ice is a game by Nitrome. It is an indirect sequel to Frost Bite, and an indirect prequel to Frost Bite 2. The player must control the Eskimo to skate around enemies, cut the ice, and drop the enemies into the water. The player can collect Food, power-ups, and Bonus Letters to get extra points, too. It is widely similar to the Intellivision game of the same name. Controls The Eskimo will follow your mouse when you click. Levels The levels of Thin Ice are: 1 This level includes Furry Creatures. 2 There are four Furry Horned Creatures. 3 There are three Furry Horned Creatures and one Furry Creature. This level introduces the Snowflake, Clock, and Lightning. 4 This level introduces Snowballs. Two Furry Horned Creatures and two Furry Creatures are present in this area. 5 This level introduces Ice Crystals, along with 4 Horned Jumping Creatures. 6 This level has six Furry Horned Creatures and has Snowballs rolling vertically. 7 This level has six Two Legged Bulls. 8 This level introduces Spike Sphere Chains. The enemies for this level are 3 Horned Jumping Creatures and 3 Furry Creatures. 9 This level has Flying Elephant Heads and Snowballs rolling left. 10 This level introduces Thin Ice. Four Furry Creatures patrol the area. 11 This level has four Ice Shooting Creatures, three Furry Horned Creatures, and two Two Legged Bulls. 12 This level has a large number of Spike Sphere Chains, and a lot of Snowflakes to stop the chains. 4 Horned Jumping Creatures patrol the area. 13 This level has 4 Ice Shooting Creatures and Thin Ice (Hazard). 14 There are three Furry Horned Creatures and four snow balls with a gap between them rolling horizontally. This is a small level, therefore it is difficult for the Eskimo to maneuver around the enemies. 15 This level introduces five Giant White Walruses. There are also two Furry Creatures, and thin ice in various places. 16 This level introduces the Bird Monsters. There are two large, two medium, and two small. 17 This level has three spinning spike heads, two Furry Horned Creatures, and a Furry Creature. 18 There are four large Bird Monsters, and there are Ice Crystals. 19 This level introduces the Underwater Worm, which cannot be dropped into the water. There are also four Flying Monsters. 20 The last level of the game. There are five Giant White Walruses, thin ice, and one Underwater Ice Worm. Enemies Furry Creature These enemies appear in Frost Bite and Frost Bite 2. They simply walk horizontally at a fixed speed (slow). Furry Horned Creature These enemies walk up and down. They have a fixed speed as well (slow). Horned Jumping Creature These enemies have horns and jump up and down while following you. They move quickly, but they also move slow at times, especially when the Eskimo is not in their sight. Two Legged Bull This monster appears in Frost Bite and Frost Bite 2. They will charge towards the Eskimo when it sees her. They can fall into water by walking into it, or by falling after the ice beneath it has been cut. They move fast when charging, and slow when walking. Flying Monster These monsters drop eggs, which create small blasts, when they are flying. They can only be dropped into water while they are on land. Ice Shooting Creature These monsters move around and will shoot out three pieces of ice that will go up in the sky, come down, and try to hit the player. Giant White Walrus These monsters are big, and they will stay in one place. Their only attack is to jump up and make a large blast. They appear in Frost Bite 2. Bird Monster These monsters come in three versions: big, medium, and small. They multiply a few seconds after they have been dropped in the water. The big sized version monster will turn into two medium monsters after falling into the water, then each medium sized monster turns into two small monsters after falling into the water. Underwater Worm This monster cannot be killed because it is already underwater, but it will follow the Eskimo. Once the Underwater Ice Worm reaches the Eskimo's resting place, he will break out of the ice in an attempt to injure her. The player can see him by his shadow underneath the water. Hazards Ice Crystals These will freeze the Eskimo in a block of ice for a couple of seconds. During this time, the player keeps the same momentum that she had while she slid into it. The Eskimo is also vulnerable to damage. Snow Balls These will roll completely one way, respawn, and come back the same way again. They will not hurt enemies. Spinning Spike Heads These will be spinning, either fast or slow. If the Eskimo touches any part of the hazard, she will receive damage. Thin Ice When the Eskimo skates on thin ice, she will fall in it. The ice has small cracks in it, and the player can see the water underneath it. Food Green Popsicle 25 points Orange Popsicle 25 points Ice cream with chocolate piece 100 points Ice cream with sprinkles 50 points Brown Popsicle 25 points Ice cream with pink liquid 50 points BONUS letters When you pick one of these letters,you won't get any points,but when you pick all five,you will get 1000 points. Powerups Clock Gives you extra time Lighting bolt Become invincible but if you fall into one of your holes you lose health. Freeze Freeze's everything on screen. Heart Gives you health if you've lost some. Glitches * Some times some holes that the player makes will not drop into the water. * Some times a hole will just stay there. Trivia * A game of the same name was released on Club Penguin in the same year. * Mattel's old video game console Intellivision released a game of the same name and gameplay. Category:Winter Games Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Frost Bite Category:Spin-offs Category:Thin Ice Series Category:Nitrome Games Category:Nitrome Category:Miniclip Games